The present invention relates to flashlamp assemblies and more particularly to flashlamp assemblies which employ flashlamps of the percussively-ignitable variety. The invention further relates to selective firing mechanisms for use in the described assemblies. One particular embodiment of the invention is a signal device capable of being operated by hand.
As will be understood, the present invention represents yet another improvement in the art of flashlamp assemblies and selective firing mechanisms associated therewith. The present invention particularly represents an improvement to the assembly described in the aforementioned application under Ser. No. 756,927 by providing a more positive means of assuring alignment of the carriage and striking mechanism components within the assembly during the periods of movement therein. An added benefit from this improvement is an increased ease of assembly. Additional advantages of the present invention over the above prior devices will be understood from the following description.
It is believed, therefore, that a flashlamp assembly which assures improved alignment of the carriage and striking mechanism during periods of movement of these components within the assembly would constitute an advancement in the art.
It is also believed that a flashlamp assembly selective striking mechanism which operates in a more facile and advantageous manner than known striking mechanisms would constitute an art advancement.